Civilizations
There are 11 civilizations in Universe RPG. Each one is very different from the rest. Some love war while others prefer peace. Some have very advanced technology, others have high magical abilities, while others fall some where in between. The one thing they all have in comman are the ancient Ikarians. Lantean Civilization "The direct offspring of the Ikarians. They hold lots of secrets... which you may not want to know..." When the Ikarians migrated, several civilizations settled across the universe. The direct offspring of the Ikarians are the Lanteans. The civilization is split into Military and Civil sections. Even though they don't take offensive actions themselves, the Andriod Army's continuous invasions has forced them to assemble a strong defensive force. By being the "sons of the Ikarians", the Lanteans have access to both magic and technology. Just like their "fathers". The Lanteans also hold onto countless secrets. They aren't known to any of the other civilizations except by friends and allies of the Lanteans. Their society currently being ruled by a Leader and his advisors. It's almost impossible to attack Atlantis, their capitol, due to it's extremely powerful defense systems. Key Points *They have acces to both Magic and Technology *Known for their superior defense *Military action is only available for defensive use Starting Stats Healthpoints: 2300 Essencepoints: 1000 Delta Division "Lantean's offensive force. Their support abilities are unmatched. They also have powerful modern weaponry." Since the beginning, when the Lanteans was building their offensive military, the Delta Division has been the strongest and best organized of the five divisions. Soon the Delta Division became the main army of the Lanteans. However, they are also scouts, diplomats, and military scientists. Due to various accidents with magic, the Delta Division was forced to ask soldiers to avoid it's use in fights. The greatest thing about the Delta Division is their support abilities: Missiles, Gunships, air, ground, and naval support. They are all unmatched. The generals are in command of the three subdivisions (Norma, Aries, Perseus), but before undertaking an offensive mission, the Lanteans' leader's approval is required: if anything bad happens, the Lanteans are responsible. Key Points *Have access only to Technology. *Subsidiary of Lantean Civilization *Have access to powerful tech/support abilities Starting Stats Healthpoints: 2200 Essencepoints: 800 Kritblaze Alliance "The universe's most famous mercenary team. If you got the money, they will do everything for you." A small part of the Ikarians, when escaping from the Andriod's invasion, decided to make a small fortress: Jamir Bensrock. A soldier from the 141st Ikarian Tactical Assault Squad Began construction of it. Soon various people began to join this small team since they was unable to defend themselves. And so the Kritblaze Alliance was born. Jamir's flag is now Kritblaze's most important artifact. The Flag Bringer, that is the Leader, must protect the flag at all costs. Most of the Kritblaze Alliance is funded by their services. Most of the Alliance is composed of mercenaries so their aren't any finacial issues. It's difficult to join the Alliance because of their hard tests and training. Only the best and strongest warriors are allowed to join the team. If you need anything from them, bring lots of money. They don't do anything for free. Key Points *They have access only to Technology *Heavy weapons are allowed *They have powerful special moves Starting Stats Healthpoints: 2500 Essencepoints: 700 Malakai Civilization "Shrine maidens, hermits, and pacific people who worship nature... Need spiritual help? Ask Malakai." During the greta Ikarian Migration, a group of people should have founded a colony on the planet Aaxel. Unfortunately their ship crashed, due to a lack of energy, on to a wild planet. A few centuries later, the Malakai was born. Without technological resources, they focused themselves on developing thei magical abilities, especially those corcerning their enviroment. Therefore, the Malakai became a nature worshipping civilization. Things changed when the Andriods found the planet where they crashed. Thanks to their magical abilities they was able to defend themselves. From that event on, the refused to take offensive action, due to the victoms of the Andriod's assualt, and decided to offer aslyum who are having difficulty and in need of help. Key Points *They have access only to Magic *They are defensive and supportive *Friendly to almost anyone Starting Stats Healthpoints: 2100 Essencepoints: 1200 Videmorus Civilization "A steampunk society. Idustrialization led to civil war and many dictators died for this. Now nobody knows what will happen." The Videmorus came from a branch of the Ikarians that migrated to the Emeral Galaxies. After discovering Piavion, a useful and powerful material, the richest people overseen the idustrialization process. The common denizens decided that the situation should be stopped. The Dictator of Videmorus persucuted the rebels who thought that way, but eventually he was executed by them. This happened many times in a span of 90 years where 30 tyrants rose up and then executed. Whenever the current rebels was able to craft superior weaponry, they was able to claimed the throne. Lately a King rules over the Videmorus. Though everytime he makes a decision, the denizens' approval is required, via referendum. From there on the title of "supreme leader" was a curse. If the King does anything wrong, he will be killed by the people. Aside from this, the Videmorus' steampunk society is unique in the entire universe. Key Points *They have acces to both Techonolgy and Magic *Steampunk society *The "King" is controlled by the people Starting Stats Healthpoints: 2300 Essencepoints: 900 Anquietas Civilization "A classic magical civilization. Unable to use conventual weapons, they really on magic for fighting and expanding their bounderies." Anquietas, in the Ikarian language means "The Ancients". This civilization comes from a branch of the Great Ikarian Migration and, while not actually the oldest civiliztion, it's lifestyle resembles that of the ancient Ikarian society: a community made of magic and rarely uses technology. The Anquietas Civilization decided to leave out technology and focus on magic instead. This led them to create a magical powered world in which they live called Celestis. The Anquietas are magical merchents as well. They sell the most powerful spellcards... for the right price. In order to avoid anarchy, the society is lead by the Council of the Eight Archmages, who are the wisest mebers of the civilization. They also have a few rivalries with some of the people from the Nakatasma Civilization. Key Points *They have access only to Magic *Progress oriented *Have powerful spellcards Starting Stats Healthpoints: 1900 Essencepoints: 1200 Novaeres Civilization "They have the highest technological level in the entire universe. However there are only a few survivors of this civilization." The Novaeres Civilization was the most technological one, thanks to the Ikarian scientists and engineers that founded it. Despite being a pacific civilization, they created a strange device that caught the attention of the Andriod Army. In a desperate evacuation maneuver, only a few people aboard the Eternity, the Novaeres' most advanced starship, managed to survive. Now the Novaeres is still the most technologically advanced civilization, but without help from the other civilization, they won't be able to survive for very long. They also lost their magical abilities during that time, but who knows? Maybe they will be able acheive magic like their ancestors... Currently the Novaeres are searching amoung the stars for friendly lifeforms. Key Points *They have acces only to technology *Have the highest level of technology *They have no true home Starting Stats Healthpoints: 1900 Essencepoints: 900 Plutoeseku Civilization "The universe's wisest people. They're it's librarians. They also look like ghosts, but they can assume human form." Plutoeseku: in an ancient Ikarian dialect, means librarian. In fact, the Plutoeseku are the universe's linrarians. They are the only ones that can decode information from the Great Universal Library, which is also their "HQ". Despite their knowlege, it is still not known how they gained their ethereal form, but it is thought that a technological process is supposed to have changed their form. Everything in the Plutoeseku society is magically powered: from the Great Library itself to their defensive systems. Since they are good warriors or fighters, they often rely on their friends' help rewarding them with information. They know almost everything, but you need a good personality, in order to persuade them, if you want them to reveal something to you... Key Points *They have acces only to Magic *They have acces to all the information in the known universe *They are ethereal, but can assume a human form Starting Stats Healthpoints: 1500 Essencepoints: 1500 Nakatasma Civilization "Gothic/Dark/Vampire-esque civilization. Their rituals are weird, but not every Nakatasma is a bad person." The Nakatasma come from a primeval branch of the Anqueitas civilization. They believed the Anqueitas' lifestyle was "too boring and actionless". Therefore the Nakatasma emigrated Celestis and founded a giant fortress: Kulzagar. However a chemical agent present in the planet's atmosphere changed their personality and lifestyle into something dark or "red". They perform strange rituals which gives them strength and magical power. Due to their similarties with Aquietas' society, they aren't technology-oriented, but do everything with the help of magic. Usually Nakatasm are strange people, who can be both good and evil depending on their personality. Fun Fact: Water on is red on Kulzagar. The like to trick people into thinking it's blood (even though it isn't). It's completely safe to drink though. Key Features *Have access only to Magic *Black and Daemonic users *Tresures power above all Starting Stats Healthpoints: 1700 Essencepoints: 1300 Starlight Brotherhood "Merchants and paladins. They're Ikarians who still haven't found a stable planet to live on." Mainly a merchantile society, the Starlight Brotherhood are groups of Ikarians who haven't found a planet to live on. They are essentially nomads. Due to the merchant caravans being attacked on their trade routes, a group of the brotherhood called "The Paladins" offered to protect the merchants from raids and attacks. Usually the Paladins don't fight for money (contrary to the Kritblaze) bur for honor. The Starlight Brotherhood's towers are their bases. Several of them are placed throughout the universe. There's no real hierarchical system in the brotherhood since most of it's members are freelancers. If decisions are needed, a council of 6 members can debate about the topic and make the needed laws. Key Points *Have access to both Technology and Magic *Have several bases and outposts *They're good merchants and traders Starting Stats Healthpoints: 2000 Essencepoints: 1000 Andriod Army "Their purpose is unkown. There is one thing sure about them: they don't have mercy. You fight or die." Only a few things are known about the uncountable Android Army: They was created by the Ikarians to protect the Taticus and they won't stop for unknown reasons. Their elite troops, the "EMOC Class", have feelings. Something extremely strange for a droid. They can also assume a human form, making look like a normal person. Despite their appearance, they are not invincible. Afterall, their statistics are equal to the humans. Unable to use magic, they can assimulate technology and use it for their own purposes. Many have attempted to negotiate with them, but almost every attempt has failed. They are led by something still unknown but they are able to perform independent missions. The Android Army's numerical superiority makes them the universe's most feared enemy. They must be stopped. Key Points *They have access only to Technology *They emphasize war and aggression above all else *They can assume multiple forms Starting Stats Healthpoints: 2500 Essencepoints: 900